Code Yugioh
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: Code Lyoko retold with Yugioh in it


**A/N: Ok here is a new story that I'm working on hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Code Lyoko, Yugioh or Frozen**

**Chapter 1: Xana Awakens pt. 1**

** Jeremy's pov**

Dairy of Jeremy and Jaden Belpois Kadic Academy 8th grad student October 9th. A few weeks ago we were hunting for parts to finish building our mingier robots we couldn't find anything useful around here so we decided to look for scrap at the abandon factory not far from academy. We figured we could find some cool stuff in there and wasn't disappointed it's unbelievable I stumbled into some sort of complex with a computer lab with scanners and this totally intense mainframe but I haven't told anyone about it, it's my little secret and it's the coolest thing I have seen and that wasn't all on that night even those I was scared stiff I decided to start up the computer, I hope I'm not going to regret this in a minute. Then I pulled the lever. Ok go I said. Now let's see what's under the hood my friend I said. Wow what's all this, a video game I said. Who, who are you, where am I the girl asked. Hu I said.

**At school**

** Ulrich's pov**

Uh are you Ulrich Stern the boy and girl asked. That depends who wants to know I said. Well Odd Della Robbia your new roommate and this is my twin sister Jasmine (Who I haven't seen for a long time because she disappeared and lived somewhere else) Odd said. What I said. Were new at the academy and the principle told me to move in with you and Jasmine gets her own room for now Odd said. Um latch on to me sounds more like it Ulrich said. Relax I'm totally cool trust me you'll see I won't even know I'm here Odd said. I sure hope so look we don't go way back so just for now let's go nice and slow I said. Ok nice and slow Odd said. Hi there Ulrich sweetheart I got something very important to tell you Sissy said. Like my mascara, my pink t-shirt ran I said. No nothing like that it's something about you and me you want to know more come by my dorm at 8 Sissy said. Ulrich sweet heart who's the good looking babe Odd said while getting smacked upside the head by Jasmine. Sissy she's the principle's daughter guys flip over her but she's only flipped over me I said. That's pretty cool Odd said. Cool she's totally brain-dead and she's a leach as well I said. In that case she's pretty lame Odd and Jasmine said.

**After class**

** Jasmine's pov**

And the waiter says I don't have frog legs that's just the way I walk Odd says. Haaa you get it Odd says. No but what I but what I am beginning to get is that you are determined not to give me a break Ulrich said. Were gonna have to get to know each other you'll see by the end of the day you'll won't do anything without me right Jasmine Odd said while hugging me. So I pushed him off and ran away while crying. Wow Odd you scared your own sister off Ulrich said. Shut-up she really hasn't been herself whenever someone touches her she starts to cry I'm going to find out what's wrong see you later Ulrich Odd said.

**Odd's pov**

I was running until I saw Jasmine sitting under a tree crying. Jasmine why did you run away from me when I hugged you I asked. Because when I was living with my adopted family our parents were divorced and I had to stay with dad and Joey while mom took our little sister well dad started abusing me and Joey and he says that it's our fault the mom left us and one day he raped us so Joey told me to come here and he said that he was coming too he just had to get the others packed so they should be here I a little while Jasmine said. Jasmine I'm so sorry I didn't know I said while hugging her but this time she let me. Oh and Jasmine I want to meet these people who are going to our school ok I said. Ok Jasmine said.

** At the factory**

** Jeremy's pov**

Artificial intelligence can you hear me I asked. Yes but do you mine calling me something else. Ok how do you like the name Maya I said? Maya I like that but what I really like is for you to tell me why I'm in this virtual world Maya said. That's not so easy but I already got a couple of answers you're on a virtual environment called Lyoko and you gotta try and get out of there look for around for a door or something like that I said. Jeremy I can't find anything I huu Jeremy I this is weird you have to see this Maya said.

I'd love to do you think you can send me a visual Jeremy asked. I can try Maya said. Wow, May there isn't just a forest out there there's an entire world I count four sectors I said Uhh Jeremy I'm not all alone out here there are some animals Maya said. That's fantasist this virtual world has virtual living creatures can you Jeremy said. Jeremy there attacking me Maya said. Run away Maya get back to the tower Jeremy said. Then Maya got hit. Hurry up Maya Jeremy said. Your, your life points there regenerating Jeremy said.

**At school**

** Jasmine's pov**

You know what I was thinking you know your girlfriend there Odd said. She's not my girlfriend Ulrich said. Cool so that mean she's available Odd said. I'm telling you she's lame and no offense but you're not her type Ulrich said. Guys I'm going to go and get a drink I said. While going next to Jeremy when he got shocked I tried to get him out of the way but I got shocked too.

**Ulrich's pov**

Belpois, Jasmine I yelled. Jeremy and Jasmine passed out. Hey Belpois, Jasmine are you ok I'll take them to the infirmary you tell a teacher ok I said. Humm Odd said. Nothing to series just a miner electrical shock and some burns the nurse said. Well you two wanted some juice and you got some I said. Very funny Stern but thank you all the same Jeremy and Jasmine said.

Don't ménage it I'll check on you after my Martial arts class I said. After my Martial art class I went to my room. Hu what is with the mess, where did that mutt come from I asked. Oh that's Kiwi my dog he just had a fit the poor thing doesn't like being cooped you understand don't you Odd asked. I mean look at this my CD's, my cloths he trashed everything did you see what he's did in my bed I said. Eh sorry I couldn't take him out with everyone around there are no dogs aloud at Kadic Odd said. No kidding I think the principle is going to be inserted in this I said. That's ok my little diggity dog.

**Jeremy's pov**

Hu what's going on I've seen that logo before. Then Jasmine and Ulrich came in and saved me. Your little friends are aggressive maybe you should check there settings Ulrich said. I had nothing to do with it they just attacked me I said. You lost us do you mine explaining Jasmine and Ulrich said. No forget it Jeremy said. Come on tell s maybe we can help what if you get attack by a hairdryer and we're not around Jasmine and Ulrich said. Haaa very funny Jeremy said. We're not leaving this room until we know what's up Ulrich and Jasmine said. Ok what do I got to lose I'm already way over my head might as well tell you fist tell me if you two can keep a secret I said. Then we went to the factory. What's the matter afraid of heights me and Jasmine asked.

Uh no Ulrich said. Ok so that's the mega computer you started up Jasmine and Ulrich asked. Yeah it's actually a supercomputer it's very powerful and when I was examining in it I found out it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko I said. You know what we think this morning's shock fried your brain this thing is just the control center of the factory that's all Jasmine and Ulrich said. Oh yeah and what would you call a program for spray painting doors I said. Hello Jeremy Maya said. Who's the girl with the pink hair Jasmine and Ulrich asked? That's Maya she lives on Lyoko I don't know what she's there for yet I said. Don't mess with us you programed her right. No I woke up the minute Jeremy started the supercomputer I don't know who I am my memory has been erase Maya said.

Maya has to hide in the tower when she leaves she gets attacked by monsters you gotta believe me Stern, Jasmine this is an amazing discovery I said. Let's save it what if, what if it's a video game Jasmine and Ulrich said. Then it's a very dangerous video game my robots are programed to get a ball and they just tried to kill me don't forget you two saw them but the moment they attacked a logo appeared on my computer screen and it's the same one that the monsters had on Lyoko I said.

Better, better you mean then that the virtual thing that attack Maya wants to kill you Jasmine and Ulrich said. That's what it looks like I said. You know what Belpois if that's true, if it's that dangers then shut it down and call the police Jasmine and Ulrich said. Ok but first I want to help Maya understand what she's doing on Lyoko I said. Say what Jasmine and Ulrich said. I really do and if I'm right we can bring her to Earth I said. What makes you think you can Jasmine and Ulrich asked? You'll see I said.

** At school**

** Sissy's pov**

This one is absolutely preface I said.

Tonight you are all mine, my dear Ulrich I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

Odd can you come with me to the principal's office please I said. Why Odd asked. Because remember when I told you that my friends from my old town were going to go to school here now because they missed me I said. Yes Odd said. Well that's why there here and they want to meet me over there I said. Ok yes Jasmine let's go Odd said. Then me and Odd went to go and meet my friends. Yugi, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik guys it's me I said while running over to them and hugging them.

Guys I missed you so much I said. And we have too little one Yami said. Oh guys there are a few things a need to tell and one is just for all of us but a little more for me and Yugi I said. First I would like you to meet my real brother Odd I said. Odd this Yugi, Yami, Duke, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik guys this is Odd my twin brother I said. All I have to say is that I'm so sorry for what happened with you and Jasmine Odd said to Joey and me. Jasmine did you tell him about dad Joey asked. Yes but that was because he hugged me the way he did and I got scared I said. Joey what's this about your dad Yugi and Duke asked. Joey did you not tell them ok you know what, what did you tell them about him I asked Well all I told them about him is that he use to beat you up so I told you to come here Joey said. So you only told them part of the truth I said. Well I think it's time we tell the whole truth I said. Ok sis Joey said. Ok guys were going to tell you why our dad was abusing us I said. Well after mom and Serenity left dad started to drink and abuse me and Joey saying that it was our fault the mom and Serenity left us and one day he was so drunked the he raped us right after we got home from school we were in so much pain that we couldn't walk for 2 weeks so we didn't go to school and the only two people knew all about this and this was Tristan and Yami me and Joey said while I had tears in my eyes. Shh it's ok Jasmine and I have two surprises for you one you don't have to worry about dad anymore me, Yami, Bakura, and Malik took care of him Joey said. Really how I asked.

Well Yami did a mine crush on him and Bakura and Malik sent him to the Shadow Realm Joey said. Thanks guys I said. No problem Joey, Yami, Bakura and Malik said. Ok now do you mine telling me what a mine crush is and what the Shadow Realm is Odd asked. You didn't tell him didn't you Jasmine Yami asked. No I didn't tell him I said. Ok I'm going to tell you what they are but first Yami, Bakura, and Malik what to help me out with this I asked.

Ok they said. Ok well The Shadow Realm was alleged to be a place of eternal suffering where people could be sent to me, Yami, Bakura, and Malik said. And mine crush is when Yami holds his hand out and to a person and says mine crush and it is used in a lot of ways like for one he used on Seto to open his mine I said. Oh ok so can you all do it Odd asked.

_[Yami do I tell him] _I said through the mine link. _[Yes Jasmine] _Yami said. Ok Odd yes we all have powers and me, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik are going to show you something I said. Ok Odd said. Then me, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik took out our Millennium Items and showed them to Odd. Ok so who has what and what do they do Odd asked. Ok well me, Yami and Yugi have the Millennium puzzles, Ryou and Bakura have the Millennium ring and Marik and Malik have the Millennium rod and the Millennium puzzles Contains the soul of Pharaoh Atem.

The power to control Duel Monsters, including the Egyptian Gods, and the magic of the Shadow Games. The Millennium ring allows its owner to find whatever he seeks. The Millennium rob allows this item allows you to control the minds of others. Can seal spirit monsters inside of stone tablets I said. Ok now what is Duel Monsters and the Shadow Games Odd asked. Well ok Yami help me out with this I said. Ok Jasmine Yami said. Ok well they are the same but the Shadow Games were played in Egypt and Duel Monsters is a card Game that is played were we all lived me and Yami said.

Ok now two more things who is Atem and what are your powers you got from your Millennium Items Odd asked. Ok well Yami is Atem because he was the pharaoh of Egypt but his half of his sole was sealed in mine and Yugi's Millennium puzzle so when we solved them half of his sole was in our bodies and he would sometimes take control of your bodies when we or our friends were in trouble and when had to go to the afterlife he was given a choice to go or to stay and he chose to stay with us and it was the same with Bakura and Malik I said. And the powers me, Jasmine, Ryou and Marik got are me and Jasmine have Ice powers and Jasmine has a mine link with everyone she knows that is around her a lot, Ryou and Marik have the power to control water and a mine link like Jasmine Yugi said.

Cool Odd said. Then we look and saw Seto kissing Joey, Bakura kissing Ryou and Marik kissing Malik. Um guys were right here you know and I didn't you were gay I knew Joey and Seto were but not you guys I said. Well we are they said. Now Jasmine the second surprise is that Serenity also goes to school here now Joey said. Really I said. Yes she is right here Joey said. Hey sis I missed you I said. I did to Serenity said. Ok now for what I had to say well there is a dance in a few days and I wanted to know if guys wanted to go and have some fun I said. Sure we'll go to the dance with you Yami said.

Yami can I talk to you alone for a minute I asked. Sure Jasmine Yami said. Ok Jasmine what's wrong Yami asked. Well I really like Yugi and I wanted to ask you if I should tell him at the dance I said. Well I think you really should tell Yugi how you feel Jasmine Yami said. Thanks Yami you really know how to make me feel better I said. Anything for you little one Yami said. Then we went back to the group. Guys I have to go I'll see you guys later I said. Ok see you later Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura said. Guys did Jasmine seem a little off like she was hiding a secret from us Yugi asked. Yeah she did Bakura said.

**At the factory**

** Jeremy's pov**

When Jasmine came back I told her and Ulrich what I found out. What's all this, scanners I still haven't found the program that will bring Maya to Earth but I found the one can scan someone and bring them to Lyoko in fact the supercomputer analyses your muleteer structure through these scanners and breaks down your atoms before digitizing them and creating virtual image of you I said. In English Jasmine and Ulrich said. You go in the scanner and your teleported in to the virtual world I said. Jeremy these things don't exist yet Jasmine and Ulrich said. There's no way Ulrich said. You two still don't want to believe me I said. We would love to but vitalization is straight out of science- fiction Jasmine and Ulrich said. Why don't we try it out that way you two can see for yourself were gonna need a Ginny pig I said. A Ginny pig no problem Ulrich said.

Ulrich's pov

Well I gotta surprise for doggy your gonna be virtualized I said. When I grabbed the dog my phone started to ring and Odd woke up as I ran out of the room with Odd following me.

**Odd's pov**

As I was running after Ulrich I met up with Yugi, Yami, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, and Serenity. Hey guys what's wrong I asked. It's Jasmine we can't find her anywhere and she is supposed to be sharing a room with Serenity and Tea Yugi and Yami said. And I can't find her with our mine link because she shut it off Yami said. I might know where she is I think she is with Ulrich so if we follow Ulrich them we find Jasmine Yugi said.

Yes Odd said. Let's go then Yami and Bakura said. Then we ran and I ran into Sissy. Hey Ulrich come back Odd said. Hey wait up Sissy said. Where's is he going Yugi asked. I'm sure there's another girl behind this sissy said. No look it's not a girl its Kiwi my dog Odd said.

Then Sissy passed out. Why is he taking Kiwi in to this factory Odd asked? Who know maybe he want to use him for some sort of science experiment Sissy said. You watch to many horror movies Odd said. Yeah your right that was pretty dume it's probably some sort of sacrifice or voodoo thing Sissy said.

**Ulrich's pov**

Nice puppy don't move I said. Everything is cool Jeremy the mutt is in the scanner I said. Ok let's see how it goes it's not going to be a piece of cake Jeremy said.

**Odd's pov**

What are those things they look like coffins me and Yugi said. Your right maybe it's the tomb of an Egypt Pharaoh Sissy said.

**Jasmine's pov**

I turned on my mine link with all the Yami's and my friends to hear them talk about trying to fine me and I could sense that they were really close. Right were all set I'm starting up the pursuer Jeremy said.

**Odd's pov**

Kiwi are you ok boy I said. Hmm hey Odd said. Oh no you're going to be mummified Sissy said.

**Ulrich's pov**

Transfer Ginny pig, scanner Ginny pig wait that's a weird looking dog Jeremy said. That's no dog that's Odd Della Robbia I said. No so you didn't make sure you weren't being followed before coming back here Jasmine said. No I said. I don't know how to stop the pursuer Jeremy said. Help Sissy and Tea said. Then Jasmine and Ulrich went to help.

**Odd's pov**

What's going on around here I said. Where am I, I said. And why am I dressed up like a giant purple cat I said. Odd Della Robbia Jeremy said. Uh who's calling me I asked. It's me Jeremy Belpois Jeremy said. Is this a joke or something I said. Uh no Jeremy said.

**Jasmine's pov**

Sissy Ulrich said. Yugi, Yami, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Marik, Malik, Mokuba, Serenity I said. Ulrich Sissy said. Jasmine Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Marik, Malik, Mokuba, and Serenity said. Ulrich, Jasmine its ok Odd is safe on Lyoko Jeremy said.

**Odd's pov**

Am I in a video game it looks the battle sector of battle ninja 3 I said. Actually I really don't know it's a virtual world that much I'm sure of Jeremy said. Cool Gahhh uh that's a lot less cool I said. There are these giant cockroaches attacking me is that normal I asked. Yeah Jeremy said. Oh nothing to worry about then I said. That's not what I meant you have to get out of there Jeremy said.

**Jasmine's pov**

Jasmine, Ulrich, Della Robbia's in danger and I need time to de-virtualize him I don't know what to do Jeremy said. He needs help do you think you can send Sissy, me, Jasmine, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Seto, Marik, Malik, Serenity, and Duke to Lyoko me and Ulrich asked. I could always try Jeremy said. What send us where Ulrich, Jasmine Sissy and Yami asked. A virtual world where weird monsters want to fight you and you wanted to go out with me well here's your chance too Ulrich said. Then Sissy said no so me and the others got in the scanners. See ya chicken Ulrich said. Jeremy we are ready to go I said. Ok I'm starting the pursuer Jeremy said.

**Jeremy's pov**

Transfer Ulrich, transfer Jasmine, transfer Yugi, transfer Yami, transfer Ryou, transfer Bakura, transfer Seto, transfer Joey, transfer Mokuba, transfer Tea, transfer Tristan, transfer Marik, transfer Malik, transfer Serenity, transfer Duke, scanner Ulrich, scanner Jasmine, scanner Yugi, scanner Yami, scanner Ryou, scanner Bakura, scanner Seto, scanner Joey, scanner Mokuba, scanner Tea, scanner Tristan, scanner Marik, scanner Malik, scanner Serenity, scanner Duke, visualization I said. Odd hang in there Ulrich, Jasmine, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, Marik, Malik, Serenity and Duke are on the way to give you a hand I said. Great I was starting to get bored out here alone Odd said.

**Jasmine's pov**

When we got Lyoko we saw our customs and I knew right away after I saw mine I knew I had ice powers (from frozen) and Yugi also had ice powers but was dressed has a ninja while I look like Elsa (also from frozen) and Tea and Serenity also looked Elsa and they had ice powers then I notices that me, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik still had our Millennium Items but that is because without them then our powers don't work. And Ulrich and the other boys but Ryou, Seto, Bakura and Malik were worriers and Ryou, Seto, Bakura and Malik were ninjas too and Bakura, Ryou, and Malik and the others notices that they still had there Millennium Items. Wow this sword rocks Ulrich, Yami, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Marik, and Duke said. Hey that's no fair how come they get how come they get to be worriers, or ninjas, or an ice queen, or ninjas with ice powers that's so much cooler Odd said. I have no idea why maybe the computer reads your mine and turns you in to what you most desire Jeremy said. I don't dream about giant purple cat and what more I would like to have a weapon like Ulrich not these useless claws Odd said. Watch out Ulrich and Bakura said. Hm these arrows are pretty cool I take back what I said, Odd said. Hey guys look at what me, Tea, Yugi and Serenity can do I said. Then we used our powers and made an ice sword. That is so cool Jasmine Yami said.

**Sissy's pov**

Whoa I said. Try to hook up with Maya in her tower hold on I'll give you coordinates Jeremy said. Who is this Maya and what is this I asked. It's the main frame of a supercomputer Jeremy said. Ahh I screamed as a bunch of weirs came after us.

**Jasmine's pov**

Who is this Maya Odd and Bakura asked? A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko me and Ulrich said. Oh you mean there are babes here too great Odd said. Yes but we get the impression that Belpois is flip for her me and Ulrich said. For a virtual chick is he nuts Odd said. Kind of me and Ulrich said. Jeremy are you going to give us those coordinate or not me and Bakura asked. Jeremy look I see a tower it could be that one Odd said. Then we all ran to the tower. Hey isn't there a door Odd asked. Then we went through the tower and Odd was holding on to the sides. I can't hold on much longer Odd said. Then Odd and Ulrich fell and the rest of us jumped after them. Then we walked out of the tower. Alright where are we, where did the forest go Odd and Joey asked? How should I know Bakura asked? But do you see the tower over there now it's not the same color Ulrich said. And those creatures their weird too Odd said. Then they started to shoot us with lasers. Uhh it might be a good idea to beat it don't you think I said. Yeah Joey said. Then we ran. Then we started to fight them. How do you kill these things Ulrich asked. I wish I knew hey you wouldn't happen to know how many life points we have Odd asked. No Ulrich said. Then everyone but me, Ulrich and Bakura were de-virtualized. Then we each killed one but were de-virtualized. Great at least were alive Bakura said. Alive if you say so I feel like I'm going to throw up Odd said. Help Sissy screamed. Ulrich Sissy said. Hang in there Jeremy I said. Then Bakura got shocked and passed out. Then I did it and it stopped. Maya are you there Jeremy asked. Yes is everything ok on your side Maya asked. Well were a little shaking up but it could have been worse Jeremy said.


End file.
